1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emission and display devices for use in wristwatches, portable telephones and car meters, and electronic apparatus using such light emission and display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic apparatus are known that include, for example, a light emission and display device in which a ray emission element connected to a connection terminal provided on a circuit board is caused to emit rays on a user's demand.
It is, however, considered in such electronic apparatus that when the ray emitting element is disposed at more than a predetermined space from the connection terminal, it can not be easily connected electrically to the connection terminal in a stabilized manner due to intermediate elements such as indicators intervening between the ray emitting element and the connection terminal.